Sesshomaru's Girl
by Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me
Summary: Inuyasha has just broken up with Kagome and Sesshomaru sees her in her misery and helps her get back at him, but things turn out a lot different than they planned. Dun Dun Dun Rated M for adultish stuffs. SesshyxXxKag
1. The Break Up

**Okies, new story! I think it's pretty good so far but I'll just let you all decide for yourselves. Oh and I should probably put the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did it would be pretty fucked up lol**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk away from her and toward Kikyo. _Did he just break up with me? _She asked herself. When he reached Kikyo he kissed her lips and her smug face proved that he had. Kagome shook her head in disbelief. She had been with Inuyasha for four years faithfully and now finds out that he had actually been cheating on her with the head cheerleader for a year. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it.

Kagome slowly walked back inside the school and numbly walked down the empty halls. She stopped by her locker and slid down to the floor, hiding her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. How could I not see it?" She asked herself.

"See what?" A low sultry voice asked. Kagome gasped and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. Sesshomaru was a senior in their high school, and was Inuyasha's older brother. He and Kagome got along rather well, though he wasn't fond of Inuyasha.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru. You scared me." She said and laughed dryly. He crouched down in front of her.

"I'm sorry. Now what is it you didn't see?" He asked Kagome softly and his golden eyes burned into hers as if they could reach deep down into her soul and pull out all her secrets. Kagome looked away from his intense gaze.

"I didn't see that Inuyasha has been cheating on me for a year with Kikyo." She said and felt tears well up behind her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks. She hid her face in her hands again trying to hide her tears but Sesshomaru pulled her hands from her face and cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears away gently with his thumbs.

"You know I don't particularly like Inuyasha and I've said to you that I don't think he's worthy of you and this just proves that he's an asshole, which makes me ashamed to call him family." Sesshomaru said and the disgusted face he made caused Kagome to smile and laugh. Sesshomaru's mouth twitched slightly and Kagome swore she saw amusement flash in his eyes, even though he was known as the ice prince because he never had any expression on his face and was cold to everyone. Though since Inuyasha had been dating Kagome he had grown to like her and was only friendly to her. Kagome smiled happily and leaned forward quickly to hug Sesshomaru. The force of her flying at him made him lose his balance and fall backwards on his ass with Kagome on top of him. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes and then down their bodies, assessing the situation.

"Well isn't this an interesting or considering the look on your face embarrassing predicament." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was blushing like crazy. She was in complete and utter shock and embarrassment. Here she was lying on top of the most gorgeous, popular senior in her high school. Not to mention the fact that he was her ex-boyfriend's brother. She put her hands on his strong muscular chest and pushed herself up to a sitting position. She looked down and noticed her legs were straddling his waist. She blushed an even deeper red. Sesshomaru thought she looked beautiful when she was embarrassed and tried to think of something to say to keep her that way when his brother did it for him.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had been walking down the hallway hands intertwined when they stopped at the sight of Kagome straddling Sesshomaru on the floor. Inuyasha's mouth fell open.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked and glared at Kagome. "Well you bounce back fast, don't you?" He said and Kikyo laughed. Kagome caught the words "dirty whore" and blushed an even deeper red. Sesshomaru didn't know there was a red in that color but he ignored it and turned his head toward his brother.

"What do you mean 'What the fuck is going on'? As I'm sure you see I'm being straddled by my girlfriend." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him in disbelief as did Inuyasha and a very jealous Kikyo. Inuyasha's mouth gaped open like a fish.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's my girlfriend!" He yelled. Kikyo glared at him. Sesshomaru smiled meanly at Inuyasha which Kagome had seen him do many times to his younger brother.

"That, little brother, is where you are wrong. She isn't your girlfriend and even when she was she had been secretly dating me on the side. I recall her telling me you were boring and she needed a real man." He said smugly. Kagome tried to hide her shock at his words as she watched Inuyasha's reaction. His hands balled into fists and he turned his gaze on Kagome.

"Is this true?" He asked. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hands slightly squeeze her thighs as if telling her to play along. She was slightly surprised that she hadn't noticed his hands there. She nodded and slid her hands up Sesshomaru's chest and around his neck, laying down on him and putting her head right under his chin. Sesshomaru slowly slid his hands up her thighs to her ass.

"Yes, it is. I've been seeing Sesshomaru since that New Year's Eve party two years ago, but I didn't break up with you because I didn't want to break your heart. I even pretended to be shocked and sad when you broke up with me ten minutes ago to make it seem more real." She said. Sesshomaru squeezed her ass in approval as looked at Inuyasha and his flabbergasted expression.

"Do you get it now, little brother? She played you like the pawn you are." Sesshomaru said in a sneer. Inuyasha was slowly shaking his head.

"You're lying." He said in a somewhat shaky voice. Sesshomaru's smile grew and he turned his face toward Kagome.

"Kiss me baby and prove we're together." Sesshomaru said to her and kneaded his fingers into her ass cheeks. Kagome moaned at the feeling of his strong gentle fingers on her body and lifted her face up to his.

"Happily." She said and touched her lips to his. He slid his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside. He massaged her tongue with his and then sucked on it. Kagome couldn't believe Sesshomaru was actually kissing her and gave an authentic moan causing Sesshomaru's mouth to turn up in a slight smile against her lips. He tugged on her lip and growled softly, making her giggle when the sound made his chest vibrate against her. He pulled away and then looked to his brother. Kagome looked at his face out of the corner of her eye. He looked hurt and Kagome smiled to herself. She continued to play along with Sesshomaru's lie and kissed his neck making him close his eyes and growl softly. She giggled and licked the spot she had just kissed. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that her thigh was pressed against something very hard and she didn't need to be an expert to know what it was. She stopped moving completely and Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's attention with his next words.

"If you'll excuse us, little brother, I need to take care of something paining me and I'm sure you know what it is." He said. Inuyasha made a choking sound and Kagome could hear two sets of footsteps walking away. When they were gone Kagome slid her arms from around his neck and down his chest to push herself up again. She looked down into Sesshomaru's beautiful golden eyes. She shook her head slowly.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She asked in awed confusion. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You would have preferred I didn't?" He asked her. Kagome shook her head.

"No, no I'm glad you did but I don't understand why you said I was your girlfriend." She said and lowered her gaze to his chest and plucked at his shirt.

"It was the only thing that would have explained the position we were in." He said. Kagome looked back up at him.

"We could have just told the truth." She said. Sesshomaru laughed softly and Kagome's body bounced up and down slightly.

"But you and I both know that we wouldn't have gotten any fun out of it if we had." Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded and crawled off of him and stood up. Sesshomaru gracefully got to his feet and leaned back against the lockers. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Well thank you for doing that for me, Sesshomaru." Kagome said. She would have hugged him but considering what she had just done she felt a little awkward thinking about it. He nodded and watched her fidget around.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I told them you're my girlfriend, so unless we want to be called liars, though we are, we'll have to play the part." He said and Kagome's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to protest but then stopped herself and just nodded.

"You're right." She said and Sesshomaru grinned at her. Kagome stared at him in shock. He was absolutely gorgeous when he smiled. She looked away to keep him from noticing her reaction but it wasn't quick enough and his grin widened. "So now we're together." She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes we are and as a couple the first thing we have to do is get you home. Get your things and I'll drive you." He said. Kagome nodded and quickly got her things out of her locker and followed Sesshomaru to his silver 6 coup BMW convertible. Kagome's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"This is your car?" She asked him. He grinned and ran his hand along the hood.

"Yup. Beauty isn't she?" He asked and Kagome nodded.

"Gorgeous." She said in awe. Sesshomaru laughed and wiped away some drool from the side of her mouth.

"You're drooling baby." He said and Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru laughed and walked Kagome to the passenger side door and opened it for her. She thanked him and sat down in the seat gingerly. He walked around the back of the car to the driver's side and got in. He backed out of the parking lot and then turned to Kagome. She was looking out the window so he took a minute to study her. Her black hair was in a high ponytail that reached her mid-back and when he looked at her creamy white legs he saw that the skirt that was a part of the female school uniform had ridden up to mid-thigh. He could feel the erection he had get harder. He cleared his throat and she turned her head in his direction.

"Where do you live?" Sesshomaru asked her in a slightly husky voice. She looked at him in slight confusion at the sound of his voice but she shook it off.

"I live at the Shikon Shrine on 3rd." She said. Sesshomaru nodded and headed toward her home. When he got there he parked his car right in front of the steps and got out of the car and went around the front to help Kagome out. He walked with her up the steps and down the path to her house.

She opened the door and turned around to face him and smiled. She opened her mouth to say thank you but her mom walked out of the kitchen and stood behind her.

"Hello dear. Who's your friend? Would he like to come in for dinner?" She asked. Kagome turned to her mother.

"This is Sesshomaru." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome.

"I'm her new boyfriend and if it's not too much trouble I would love to stay for dinner Mrs. Higurashi." He said and smiled. Kagome turned to face him and gave him a mean look. Her mother smiled.

"Well then welcome Sesshomaru. Kagome be polite to our guest and let him in." She said and walked back into the kitchen. Kagome stepped back into the house to allow Sesshomaru in and stared at him angrily. She started walking toward the stairs and looked back at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked in a loud whisper. Sesshomaru leaned down close to her ear.

"I'm acting like your boyfriend and usually boyfriends stay for dinner at their girlfriend's house." He whispered back and followed her up the stairs to her room. It was pink. Pink curtains, pink bedspread, pink door handle, pink seat cushion on her desk chair, and pink carpet. Kagome dropped her backpack on the floor and sat on her desk chair. Sesshomaru sat down on her bed after he had finished his examination of her room. She pulled out some homework and started working on it. Sesshomaru watched her back as she worked. At one point she stopped and tapped the eraser end of the pencil against her desk and put her head in her hand. She did that for a few minutes and then made an exasperated noise. Sesshomaru chuckled softly and gracefully stood up from her bed and sauntered up to Kagome. He leaned over her and put his hands on either side of her arms on the desk.

"What's the matter?" He asked. She sighed.

"I can't figure out this math problem." She said. Sesshomaru studied the problem. It was easy.

"Want me to help?" He asked her. She laughed and leaned her head back to look up at him.

"You can help me?" She asked in disbelief.

"What, you think just because I am the most popular guy in school that I'm not smart? Math is my best subject." He said and crouched down next to Kagome's chair and started explaining the problem to her. After 3 minutes she understood how to do it and breezed through the rest of her homework. She then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for helping me, Sesshomaru but don't you have your own homework to do?" Kagome asked him.

"You're welcome and no I don't. I did what homework I had in school and they've taught me just about everything I need to know so I only had a few classes left and the rest were study periods." He said. Kagome frowned.

"That is so unfair." She said. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Kagome, dinner!" Kagome's mother called. Kagome stood up and rushed past Sesshomaru to her door. She opened it and stuck her head out.

"Coming, mom!" She answered and turned back to her 'boyfriend'. "Ok, come on Sesshomaru." She said and opened her door all the way. She jogged down the stairs with Sesshomaru hot on her heels and they entered the dining room together. Souta and Grandpa were already sitting down at the table. Kagome introduced them and then sat down with him next to her. Her mother was going back and forth from the kitchen putting the food down on the table. When she sat down everyone dug in.

"Hey, Kagome what happened to Inuyasha?" Souta asked while putting a spoonful of potatoes on his plate. Kagome shut her eyes briefly. Sesshomaru saw her from the corner of his eyes.

"She dumped him for me." Sesshomaru said and Kagome looked at him in relief and guilt. Kagome's mom nodded as she piled food on her plate.

"Good. I didn't like that boy. He seemed very rude and selfish." She said. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Oh he is. Even in his own home." Sesshomaru said and snorted. "You should see his room. It's disgusting." He said and at Kagome's mother's curious look he explained. "Inuyasha is my younger brother." Her mother nodded and smiled.

"Well you seem quite a bit more polite. Every time Inuyasha would bring Kagome back from a date he would force his way into the house and invite himself for dinner." She said with a disgusted look on her face. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru watched it blossom on her face.

"Well I have quite a few more manners than he does, Mrs. Higurashi." He said. Kagome's mom held up her hand.

"Please, call me Korari." She said. Sesshomaru nodded and flashed his white teeth.

"Thank you for the honor, Korari." He said and bowed his head. She nodded and smiled and then examined him.

"You know, I've always wondered why your brother had such… foreign features. You seem to as well, do you think you could explain it to me?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw the look of horror on her face and grinned. According to her face her family didn't seem to know about demons.

"Well, Korari. My family has a very old, rare blood line and genes. All the males in our family have silver hair and amber colored eyes. It is strange but you can't choose your blood line." He said and saw Kagome visibly relax. He winked at her and her eyes widened. Korari's jaw went slack slightly.

"Well, that's… interesting." She said. Sesshomaru grinned and nodded. Souta and Grandpa weren't paying attention. After Souta's question was answered the two males began shoving huge amounts of food in their mouths. After dinner was over Kagome stomped up to her room with Sesshomaru behind her. Sesshomaru could tell she was pissed and knew she was about to kill him.

* * *

**Ha ok so review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Project Suffer Inuyasha

**Yay chapter 2! Ok I used pig-latin and I think I did a good job even though I don't use it very often and my brother isn't here to tell me if I did it right lol. But anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru followed Kagome into her room and shut the door behind him. The second the lock clicked Kagome spun around angry as all hell.

"You just _had_ to come over for dinner. You just _had_ to almost tell my family that you're a demon." She said angrily. Sesshomaru watched her passively.

"And I just _had_ to keep you from being embarrassed about being dumped." He said softly. Kagome had opened her mouth and was about to yell again but at his words she froze in her position and slowly relaxed and closed her mouth. She sighed and didn't look at him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She apologized and sat down hard on her bed. "I guess I'm just not over him yet." She murmured. Sesshomaru walked toward her and sat down next to her on the very pink bed. He snorted.

"Usually when you've been with someone for four years, and they suddenly break up with you, it takes more than five hours for you to get over it." He said derisively. Kagome turned her head in his direction and blew a raspberry at him. He growled.

"Be careful Kagome. I may be your friend but I'm still a demon and I don't have a problem biting your tongue off." He said. Kagome squealed and jumped away. He had a completely serious face except for the fact that his lips were twitching. Kagome narrowed her eyes and launched herself at him, making him fall back on her bed with her straddling his waist, beating him lightly on his chest.

"You turd! You tricked me and scared the crap out of me!" She yelled and when he didn't do or say anything she stopped and looked up at him. He was staring at her with a scrunched up face. It looked rather funny on him but she decided laughing would be a bad idea.

"What?" She asked. He blinked and made his face go blank.

"Well, it seems that we're in a very familiar position and the um… how should I put this… effect… hasn't gone away." He said in a strained voice. Kagome looked at him with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes widened. She jumped off him as quickly as she could and helped him sit up.

"Oh My God! Sesshomaru I am _so_ sorry." She said blushing. Sesshomaru sat up slowly and took a deep breath and then he smiled slightly.

"It's all right. It's pretty late so I better get going." He said and stood up. Kagome nodded as he grabbed his backpack.

"Ok, I'll walk you to the door." She said and followed him out of her room. She opened the front door for him and he stepped out onto her porch and turned around to face her.

"So I'll come by tomorrow morning and we can go to school together." He said. Kagome bit her lip.

"How long do you think we'll have to pretend we're going out?" Kagome asked. He shrugged.

"At least a month. Otherwise Inuyasha, dense as he is, would find it rather suspicious that we suddenly broke up right after you both did." He said and then smiled at her worried look. She sighed.

"I don't know if I'll be able to lie to him like this for a month." She said. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you have fun and it'll be all right, ok?" Kagome sighed again and nodded. "Good girl." Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her forehead and headed off toward his car. He got in and waved at her before he left. She waved back and went back in the house.

"I just know that this is going to come back and bite me in the ass." Kagome muttered to herself and she went upstairs to bed.

The next morning Kagome heard knocking and woke up when she realized it was coming from her bedroom door. She sat up in her bed and yawned as she told the person to come in. Sesshomaru came into the room and grinned at her.

"Nice, sleepwear." He said. Kagome sometimes slept in only underwear when it got really hot during the night. This happened to be one of those times, and she, having forgotten about it, just let him in with her comforter pooled at her waist. She squealed and covered herself with her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked angrily, glaring at him. He sprawled himself in her desk chair and smirked at her.

"Well, I knocked on the door and you let me in. Did you really forget that quickly?" He teased. Kagome growled.

"That's not what I meant!" She yelled. Sesshomaru snorted.

"All right, keep your panties on. You are wearing panties, aren't you?" He asked curiously and looked in the direction of where they would be. Kagome nodded, blushing and Sesshomaru's smirk widened into a grin.

"I told you yesterday I'd take you to school, and Souta let me in." Kagome snorted and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at her door.

"I'm going to hurt that little boy." She said. Sesshomaru laughed and stood up.

"He was just being helpful. Anyway I'll be waiting downstairs for you. We have to be at school in thirty minutes so get your ass in gear. Oh and try not to do anything too provocative, the effect of yesterday is still here full force and as your 'boyfriend' I will happily take advantage of my obligations as such." He said and winked. She gasped and threw a pillow at him.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru laughed and caught the pillow throwing it at the foot of her bed.

"I'm going, I'm going. Oh and one last thing, great body." He said and quickly got out of the room as he saw her reach for another pillow and open her mouth to let out a battle cry. She could hear him laughing all the way downstairs, and got up, grumbling about way too cocky dog demons as she took a shower and got dressed. She dragged herself down the stairs to the kitchen, still tired, and found her mother who looked just as tired as her watching Souta and Sesshomaru talk about video games. Grandpa was most likely up in his bed still sleeping or out in the shed putting away all of his sutras and other junk that only he seemed to find useful.

"Ok, I'm here now let's go." She said and quickly grabbed a pop tart to munch on as they drove to school. She ran down the hall to the door as Sesshomaru stood up and thanked her mother for her hospitality and told Souta they would continue their conversation next time. He slowly ambled his way out of the house and to his car to find Kagome leaning against it impatiently. She munched on the pop tart as he unlocked the doors and they got in. One look from him made sure Kagome didn't leave any crumbs in his impeccable car.

They arrived at school five minutes later. Kagome could have walked there but when she pointed it out Sesshomaru explained that he was her 'boyfriend', he had a car, and as her 'boyfriend' it was his job to use it to take her everywhere. He also said jokingly that she should consider him her chauffer to anywhere she wanted to go just as long as it didn't interfere with any plans that he might have. The second she stepped out of his car there were whispers. Apparently Kikyo's big mouth had spread the news and it had reached the entire school population before classes even started. Sesshomaru just grinned at all the kids staring and walked over to the frozen and embarrassed Kagome, wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked into the school. Kagome tried not to listen to the girls giving her the evil eye but couldn't help overhearing some of the things they said. There was one that was particularly interesting.

"I can't believe that Sesshomaru is actually dating _Kagome_. He's a model isn't he?" A girl said and when her friend nodded she continued on in her disbelief. "That's what I thought! So what the hell is a model doing with someone like _Kagome_? Unless she's after his money, the gold digger!" Kagome really didn't like the way that girl kept saying her name and wanted to punch her but there was something a little more important she needed to address. She looked up at Sesshomaru as they walked.

"You're a model?" She asked in shock. He glanced down at her and gave a minute nod. She glared up at him.

"Why the hell didn't I know that? Now people think I'm a gold digger." She said angrily. Sesshomaru stopped walking and bent down a little so he was eye to eye with her.

"I didn't want you to know and you shouldn't care what others think." He said and flicked her in her forehead. She stood there shocked, which seemed to happen a lot that morning, and watched as he straightened back up and continued on into the school, grabbing her hand before he got to far ahead and dragging her in after him.

They were walking down the halls when Kagome's best friend Sango came running up to her, with her boyfriend Miroku hot on her heels. Sango and Kagome had been best friends since birth and when Kagome had met Miroku through Inuyasha a few months after she'd started dating him, she tried to hook Miroku and Sango up. Sango hadn't been able to stand Miroku and his perverted ways but he started to grow on her and then she fell in love with him and they started dating last year right before school let out for the summer. But anyway Sango came running up to Kagome with an intense expression on her face.

"Kagome! Are you really dat-" She suddenly stopped in her tracks with her mouth hanging open, causing Miroku to slam into her back. She turned her head and glared at him. "Stupid idiot!" She said. Miroku just laughed and molded his front to her backside and rubbed himself against her with his arms around her waist. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kagome and made a funny face. She burst out laughing, leaning against Sesshomaru so she wouldn't fall over. Sango growled and tried to extricate herself from the human trap that was her boyfriend. He wouldn't let go.

"Miroku let go or you don't get any physical contact for a week." Sango said. Miroku immediately let go with a whimper. Sango grinned in triumph and Kagome busted up laughing again. Miroku loved physical contact and PDA, he even stole a kiss from her at least three times a day, more if she let him, so she threatened him with no contact at all to get him to do her bidding. He was more of a lapdog than a boyfriend, in some aspects of their relationship.

"Ok, so anyway, by the looks of things you really _are_ going out with Sesshomaru." She said and stepped toward Kagome. Kagome straightened herself and looked up to see Sesshomaru watching them all in amusement. He grabbed her upper arm and held it, holding her up in case she burst into a fit of giggles again. Sango stepped even closer and cupped a hand around the side of her mouth and Kagome's ear.

"Don't look now but Inuyasha is giving you a death glare." She whispered to her friend. Miroku was right behind Sango. When he spoke she jumped.

"Shouldn't you use pig-latin? I mean Sesshomaru here can understand you." Miroku said and pointed at Sesshomaru. "Is-thay ay-way e-hay on't-way ow-knay at-whay uo-yay are-ay aying-say." Miroku said showing off his ability to speak pig-latin. Sango elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look that said if he spoke another word he'd be in deep shit. Sesshomaru leaned over the girls, them being shorter by at least a foot, and looked Miroku right in the face.

"Is-ay at-thay o-say?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and then at Miroku and started laughing at the dumbfounded expression on his face. Miroku mumbled something unintelligible to even Sesshomaru and sulked. Sango laughed one more time and then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"It's all right Miroku, Sesshomaru has surprised us all one way or another." She said. Miroku ignored her and pulled her in for another kiss. Kagome shook her head and turned away from her two friends knowing it would be a while before they had to come up for air, and that she wouldn't get any more out of them. She sneakily looked in the direction Sango had said Inuyasha was in and gasped softly. Sango was right, he was glaring at her and true to her word, it was a death glare and Kagome would be six feet under if it weren't for the fact that glares don't have a physical body that could help someone get six feet under. Kagome made a show of rubbing Sesshomaru's chest and moving to her tip-toes so she could kiss his cheek, while pretending she hadn't seen Inuyasha yet. The one problem with the break up with Inuyasha was that they shared mutual friends in Sango and Miroku and she would have to face him eventually because of it. And right then was one of those times.

Kagome saw Inuyasha walking toward them out of the corner of her eye. She continued to pretend he wasn't there and kissed along Sesshomaru's cheek until she reached his lips. He growled and grabbed her ass, pulling her body flush against his as he ravaged her mouth. She hadn't been expecting that and gasped softly. She felt Sesshomaru smile against her lips. Kagome heard Inuyasha's throat clear and she pulled away from Sesshomaru slightly. He chuckled softly and bent his head close to her ear.

"Remember Kagome, you play with fire you _will_ get burnt." He whispered and then lightly nipped the top of her ear. She nodded slightly and turned toward Inuyasha. He was looking at them in anger. Kagome rubbed her palm against Sesshomaru's chest as she looked at her ex in boredom.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" She asked him and sighed in irritation. Sesshomaru squeezed her hip slightly to let her know she was doing a good job.

"Nothing from you! I wanted to talk to Miroku." Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome smirked and took her hand off Sesshomaru's chest to gesture to the two teens still lip locked.

"Well as I'm sure you can see they're a little busy at the moment, and if you're still going to try to talk to him, then good luck." Kagome said and walked past him, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand as she went to pull him along with her. She walked down a few hallways without looking back and then stopped against a wall next to a drinking fountain and sighed. She let go of Sesshomaru's hand and slid down the wall until her knees were pressed up against her chest and her butt was touching the floor. She leaned her forehead against her knees. Sesshomaru crouched down in front of her balancing on the balls of his feet.

"Are you all right?" He asked her softly. She lifted her head and looked into his golden eyes.

"I don't think I can do this Sesshomaru. Every time I see him I want to run to him and tell him it's a lie, I wasn't dating you and I never have."

"Except for now."

"Yes, but it doesn't count because it's a pretense." Kagome argued. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Do you want to get back at Inuyasha?" He asked her. She bit her lip and then nodded hesitantly. He shook his head.

"No, you _really_ need to want to get back at him or else this won't work. So do you _really_ want to get back at him?" Sesshomaru asked her again. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes I want to get back at him."

"All right. The first and very important step is to get over still having feelings for him and remember that he dumped you for a girl he was cheating with for a year. Now the second step is to find someone, me, to make him jealous and regret breaking up with you. Not only is the fact that I'm good looking a big ego- killer but the fact that I'm his brother makes it even better. So now the next step is for us to make him as jealous as we can, so that you and what you might be doing with me is all he can think about. In order to do this you will have to crush all feelings for him. Are you up for it?" Sesshomaru asked her and stood up, holding out a hand for her to grab. She nodded firmly and took it, standing up.

"Yes, I am." She said. Sesshomaru smiled. He started walking down the hall and Kagome followed.

"Project Make-Inuyasha-Suffer-For-Dumping-Me is a go!" She said and pumped her fist in the air. Sesshomaru snorted as he looked down at her.

"What kind of a project name is that?" Kagome looked up at him.

"One I thought of on the spot."

"Well, it sucks." Kagome glared up at him.

"Then why don't _you_ think up one, Mr. Smarty." She said sarcastically.

"All right, how about Project Suffer-Inuyasha?" He asked. Kagome growled.

"But you used the words from mine!" She whined.

"Maybe, but it's a hell of a lot better sounding." He grinned. Kagome snorted.

"Jackass." She muttered. Sesshomaru just laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PPPPPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!**


	3. Me, model?

**Okie dokie, next chapter is up. Oh and I made Shippo a litttttle older looking and it's more obvious to know he's a fox with a fox-like tail, so there you go. Ok have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The bell rang for fourth period to end and lunch to start. Kagome sighed and left the classroom as quickly as she could to keep Inuyasha from coming over and talking to her. She went to one of the vending machines and put in a dollar to get mini donuts and then went into the lunch room. She spotted Sesshomaru and sat down across from him at the table. There were a few seniors spread out across it but no one was near Sesshomaru. Apparently his reputation for being a cold bastard stuck, even with a bubbly girlfriend.

Kagome sighed noisily as she opened the little package and shoved one of the donuts in her mouth.

"Hi Sesshomaru." She said with her mouth full, causing a few pieces of donut to fly onto the table. Sesshomaru looked at her in slight disgust.

"Why did I agree to do this?" He asked her rhetorically. She glared and swallowed the donut.

"Because you want to get back at your brother, who just happens to be giving me the evil eye again." Kagome said and sighed, shoving another donut into her mouth. Sesshomaru eyed her.

"You know those are unhealthy, correct?" He asked. Kagome snorted and this time swallowed it before speaking.

"Then why do they have it in the vending machine?" She retorted and smacked her head against the table. "God, my life sucks right now." She said. Sesshomaru snorted and took a bite of the salad he was eating, which was rather funny, considering he was a dog demon who should eat meat.

"I guess it's like that old saying, 'When life hands you lemons, stick them down your bra and make your boobs bigger.'" She said and put another donut in her mouth. Sesshomaru coughed and looked at her in wide eyes.

"The saying is 'When life hands you lemons, make lemonade'. Where the hell did you hear that version?" He asked shocked. Kagome again swallowed and grinned up at him.

"It was on an icon I read on someone's myspace. It's my motto actually." She said. Sesshomaru snorted even louder this time and took another bite of salad.

"If this is how you were around Inuyasha, then I understand his dumping you." Sesshomaru said. Kagome growled and kicked him under the table.

"I didn't act like this around him. Just around you. I don't know why but there's something about you that makes me want to act silly. Maybe it's the I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass attitude of yours. It calls for some silliness." She said laughing at his expression.

"Hey, I'm just telling you like it is. Everyone else agrees with me. You need to lighten up." Kagome said. Sesshomaru stared at her in silence for a minute and Kagome's smile faded at the intense look. "Sesshomaru?" She asked in confusion as he leaned over the table and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. She gasped in surprise when he kissed her and slipped his tongue inside her mouth as her lips parted open from the sound. He pulled away a few seconds later, but Kagome could already feel her knees turning to putty and knew if that kiss had lasted any longer she would be on the floor nothing but a giggling puddle of Kagome goo. She sat back and stared at Sesshomaru in shock. She touched her lips reverently and Sesshomaru grinned in triumph before taking a bite of salad. Kagome noticed the entire room was silent and looked around to see that they had had an audience. She glared at them.

"Would you like us to do that again so you could take a picture? It'll last longer. Or maybe you would have liked us to warn you so you could go heat up some popcorn and come back to enjoy the commercial free show!" Kagome said to all the gawking students. At her words they all turned away slightly embarrassed and she calmed down, crossing her arms in a huff. She glared at Sesshomaru.

"Why'd you do that?" She sulked. He chuckled.

"You told me to lighten up." He said with a fork full of salad halfway to his lips. Kagome couldn't believe there was still so much of the stuff left. She groaned and smacked her head against the table again.

"That wasn't what I meant when I said that!" She yelled.

"You know you'll get brain damage if you continue to do that." He said completely ignoring her outburst.

"It's said 'dain bramage', and don't change the subject!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru stared at her wide eyed.

"Kagome, why are you acting so weird?" He asked her. She winced.

"Too much sugar this morning. I'm on a sugar high." She whimpered. Sesshomaru blinked slowly.

"That poptart had that much sugar?" He asked bewildered. Kagome shook her head.

"No, but Sango gave me cookies earlier and a lollipop. She knows I can't resist sweets when they're offered to me, and when I asked her why after it was too late, she said she'd been bored and wanted to see me high on sugar for entertainment." Kagome pouted. Sesshomaru burst out laughing, drawing everyone's attention to them again. Kagome glared at them and they quickly turned away.

"Are we like animals in a cage or is it just me?" Kagome asked.

"Just you." Sesshomaru said watching her silently. She snorted and Sesshomaru watched her body relax.

"So what are we doing after school?" She asked him, and popped another donut in her mouth.

"Well, I have a photo shoot after school let's out, and as it's my job to chauffer you around if you promise to stay quiet I'll let you come to the shoot." Sesshomaru said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't have any more sugar, please." He said and pointedly looked at the two mini donuts still in their package. She nodded and smiled at him, leaning over the table to give him a light peck on the lips.

"It's a date then!" She said and ran off to go talk to Sango, leaving the donuts at the table.

Sesshomaru stared after her silently, his lips tingling. "A date…" He turned back to his food and grabbed up the donuts to throw away when he was done.

That afternoon after the last bell rang Kagome left he classroom quickly, having successfully avoided Inuyasha, and found Sesshomaru waiting patiently by her locker. He smiled at her as everyone watched and kissed her for good measure.

"So are you off your sugar high?" He asked her softly as she put her books away in her locker. She nodded.

"Yup. The sugar is out of my system." She said happily and closed the locker door with a loud slam. Sesshomaru chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they left the building.

"Good. Now remember, you have to be really quiet so as not to upset anyone. I promise that if you're a good girl I'll give you a cookie." He said. Kagome looked up at him with a grin playing around her mouth.

"Are you sure a _cookie _is a good idea?" She asked and walked toward the passenger side of the car before he could answer. As they got in he snorted.

"You're right. I'll have to think of something else." He said and they drove to Sesshomaru's work.

Kagome gasped in awe when they entered the studio. It was huge. There were people all around either talking, fixing equipment, or carrying set pieces from one area to another. Sesshomaru immediately walked over to a tall man with long black hair who was talking to a woman with her hair up in a bun. She had feathers sticking out of it and when she saw Sesshomaru Kagome saw that she had red eyes. The man talking to her turned around when he realized she wasn't paying attention and grinned at Sesshomaru. Kagome saw that he had red eyes as well and not only that but he was a demon, as was the woman he'd been talking to. Kagome stood there in complete shock and shook herself mentally when she heard her name being called.

Sesshomaru was looking at her and beckoning her forward. She came over immediately and bowed in front of the man and woman as Sesshomaru introduced her.

"Kagome this is the director and photographer Naraku Onigumo, and his assistant Kagura Onigumo." Sesshomaru said. The man nodded his head slightly as Sesshomaru introduced him and the woman gave her an appraising look. Kagome straightened and examined them both.

"Are you two related?" She asked after thinking that they looked quite a bit similar and had the same last name. Naraku nodded and smirked.

"Kagura is my younger sister trying to follow in my footsteps as a famous photographer." He said and watched Kagome's face, expecting recognition to appear on her face as the puzzle pieces clicked. It didn't happen and Naraku was intrigued by this. Normally any teenage girl he saw on the street would chase him down and ask to be a model or even to meet one of the ones he worked with.

Kagome watched him watch her and bit her lip as his words cycled through her brain. She frowned.

"Should I know you?" She asked and looked at Sesshomaru who watched her with amusement. He knew already that it took her a while for the words to get to her brain and tell her what she needed to know. She gasped. "Oh! You're the famous photographer for that men's magazine… um… Youkai Dreams!" She said. Naraku laughed. "All the girls in school talk about it. Isn't that the magazine that's supposed to be for men but all the women buy?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know with your boyfriend being the one usually on the front cover." He said and lifted an eyebrow derisively. Kagome smiled.

"I don't read magazines. I don't need people influencing me and telling me what's in, or being a part of the gossip and other useless details found in them. I can think for myself and unlike quite a few people out there I don't need a magazine to do it for me." She said and stared unwaveringly at Naraku. She saw something flash in his eyes but had no idea what it was. Kagura snorted.

"Then why are you standing in the center of where the magazines are made?" She sneered. Kagome smiled.

"Because I wanted to see where Sesshomaru worked, and though I have my own opinion I am not about to put down anyone in the business." Kagome answered. Kagura blinked at her in surprise and smiled.

"Well at least you're honest. That's something at least." She said and then she glared at Kagome. "But I won't forgive you if you get in the way of production." She said and walked away. Kagome blinked after her in shock and turned her gaze to Naraku, who watched her intently.

"Is she bipolar? She went from smiling to glaring in the span of an eye blink and honestly it's scary." Kagome asked him and watched Kagura's back warily. Naraku chuckled.

"No, she's not bipolar. She's just very serious when it comes to the magazine and," he looked at Sesshomaru sideways, "the models in it. One in particular." He said and looked at Sesshomaru pointedly. Kagome was watching and blinked at him. She felt something bubbling up in her, and having had the feeling before, knew it for exactly what it was. Jealousy. Kagome balked, not understanding why she was jealous when Sesshomaru really wasn't her boyfriend and the only claim she had on him was as a friend. She shook herself again and smiled.

"Well Sesshomaru, looks like you'd better watch your back." Sesshomaru turned his gaze on her and scowled.

"What do you mean I'd better watch my back? You're my girlfriend. Shouldn't you be protective of me?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome thought that he looked pretty serious. She gaped at him in shock. His serious face disappeared and he was grinning at her. She growled and stuck her tongue out at him. He mock glared at her.

"Remember what I said about that Kagome." He said and Kagome squeaked. Naraku watched their interaction intently and then cleared his throat.

"Well it's probably best if Sesshomaru went to hair and make up." He said and shooed his model toward the dressing rooms. Then he turned to Kagome and smiled. The look on his face gave Kagome shivers. "Well, how about I show you around while we wait?" He said and gave Kagome the tour.

Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru came out of the dressing room in tight leather pants that were unzipped and looked sprayed on. Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Sesshomaru walked toward her with a grin as Naraku said he was going to make sure everything was ready.

He leaned against the wall next to where she stood and laughed softly.

"Kagome you're drooling." He said. Kagome gasped and wiped the drool away with the hem of her top. Sesshomaru watched and noticed for the first time that she had a belly button ring. It was a gold skull and crossbones. "Nice piercing." He said and nodded his head toward her stomach. She let go of her shirt and grinned at him.

"Thanks and I couldn't help it. I think I'm going to have to start reading Youkai Dreams, regardless of my views on magazines, especially if all the guys in it look like THAT." She said and looked him up and down hungrily. He had no shirt on so his tanned and muscular torso was showing. He had the muscles and abs some body builders can't even achieve and the best part was he wasn't so muscular that it was disgusting. He was perfect. Not a scar or blemish to be had anywhere. Kagome knew she was drooling again but as long as the man was that close there was no chance of it stopping.

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't even think about it." He said. Kagome blinked at him in surprise and as usual it slowly came to her.

"Are you jealous? How is that even possible? We're not really together! It's all a lie!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru just growled at her in warning and walked away when Naraku called him. Kagome watched him for a few minutes. He was amazingly good, doing exactly what Naraku wanted before he was told.

"Ah, dating Sesshomaru, are we?" A voice asked. Kagome gasped and turned around to see a boy around her height though he looked about fourteen. He had auburn hair tied in a ponytail and pointed ears. He was smiling and his bright green eyes were twinkling. He didn't have a shirt on either, and he looked pretty muscular for a fourteen year old.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring his question. He cocked his head to the side.

"You don't know me?" He asked. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I don't read magazines. I don't know anyone in or having to do with magazines. I rarely even watch the news so if you were on it then I still don't know you." Kagome said. The boy blinked at her in surprise.

"I thought it was weird that you didn't jump me when you saw me. My name's Shippo" The boy said and held out a clawed hand. Kagome shook it and smiled.

"I'm-"

"Kagome! Come here! Naraku wants you in the picture." Sesshomaru yelled. Kagome let go of Shippo's hand and turned to Sesshomaru. She put her hands on her hips in anger.

"Are you nuts!?" She yelled. "I'm not a model!"

"It doesn't matter. Get over here or I'll drag you myself!" He yelled again. Kagome growled.

"Fine Mr. Bossypants!" She yelled back and turned her head toward Shippo in apology. "Sorry, His Royal Pain is beckoning me." She said and smiled at his snort of laughter. She stomped over to Sesshomaru and glared at him.

"There I'm here. Happy now?" She asked. Sesshomaru grinned and long white fangs glinted against the spotlight shining on them.

"Yes." He said and grabbed her, pulling her up against him. "Now look toward the camera and smile." He said. Kagome did as he asked and even a few other pictures that Sesshomaru helped direct her into. After a few more snaps Naraku was done and Sesshomaru led Kagome away.

"Why did he want me in the picture?" Kagome asked him after pulling away. He smiled at her as he leaned against the wall.

"We both agreed that you complement me and that having you in the picture would be good. Especially in that outfit of yours. You might end up starting a trend." Sesshomaru said eyeing Kagome's clothes. She had a jean miniskirt on, a black halter top, a choker necklace and her hair down in curls. She even had gold skull and crossbones earrings that matched her piercing. She also had black high heeled shoes on.

"Yea, that's the last thing I need. I try not to even listen to fashion, why the hell would I want to start it? And do you know what will happen if they put that in the magazine? I'm going to become a model like you and get ambushed at school by all the girls who're jealous. I wanted to make Inuyasha suffer, not get beaten to a pulp by your fangirls!" Kagome ranted. Sesshomaru blinked at her.

"Are you done?" He asked. Kagome took a big breath and blew a raspberry at him. Then she sulked.

"Now I'm done." They both heard light laughter and turned their heads to see Shippo watching them.

"Even if you two aren't really dating you're perfect for each other." He said stepping forward. Kagome's mouth gaped open.

"How did you-"

"I'm intuitive." Shippo said. Kagome laughed and then saw a tail swish back and forth behind him slightly. She gasped.

"Oh my god! You're a fox demon!" She said and ran forward to hug him. "No wonder you're so cuuuute!" She squealed. Shippo laughed and pried her arms from around him.

"So much for not jumping me when you saw me, though it was for a different reason." He said. Kagome laughed.

"Sorry, I just love fox demons and my little brother has always wanted to meet one. Do you think you could stop by and say hi to him? He's around your age though my mom doesn't know about demons and my grandpa thinks they went extinct hundreds of years ago so you'd have to tell them another story but-"

"Kagome! You-"

"Stop interrupting me damn it!" She yelled back at Sesshomaru. He stood there with his arms crossed and his foot tapped against the floor. Kagome wilted under his stare and looked up at him.

"You had sugar didn't you?" He asked. Kagome shook her head and grinned at him.

"Nope. An energy drink. It finally kicked in so I'm now the equivalent of the energizer bunny!" She said happily. Kagome watched Sesshomaru's face go blank and then his expression turned wicked.

"Energizer bunny, huh? I can think of a few ways to burn off that energy." He said and leered at her. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and her jaw hung open. She heard laughter and turned to find Shippo on the floor with his arms around his stomach rolling around.

"It hurts! Oh god it hurts!" He said, laughing so hard he was crying. Kagome scowled at him.

"You're not helping!" She said, completely calm. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Looks like my idea worked. So Kagome are you ready to go home now? We can bring Shippo with us if his schedule's free." Sesshomaru said and when Shippo stopped laughing long enough to say he could come, Sesshomaru walked toward the dressing room. Kagome was watching him in shock as it dawned on her.

"Sesshomaru! I can't believe you said that to trick me!" She said and followed after him. He laughed at her over his shoulder.

"It got you to calm down didn't it?" he asked. Kagome stopped and sulked not wanting to admit that he was right and it had worked. His idea had shocked her enough that subconsciously her energy levels were muted so as not to make her act so crazy and then make his idea a reality.

Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru, next to Shippo as they left the studio. She was sulking.

"Sesshomaru you're a jackass." He laughed.

"So you've told me." He said and they all got in his car.

* * *

**So much drama lol Plllleasssse review!**


	4. Shippo's Plan

**Ok here is chapter 4 finally. I am sorry for the delay, but I do have a life outside of fanfiction that does keep me from updating sadly. So here it is, enjoy and I have no idea how long the next chapter will take, but I am not abandoning the story so be patient please.**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Sesshomaru drove himself, Kagome, and Shippo to Kagome's house she was turned around to face the backseat of his car, telling Shippo about Souta and then when he asked how she had come to date Sesshomaru, explained the entire situation to him, while Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel in irritation. Apparently his little trick back at the studio only had short-term effects.

"Kagome," he said through gritted teeth, "please turn around and sit your ass down before you hurt yourself." Kagome turned toward him, stopping her rambling mid-sentence, and pouted.

"Fine." She said and turned fully around and flopped down into the seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Shippo scooted forward to sit between both of them to continue talking to Kagome.

"So you guys are dating just to get back at him? I love that idea. I think he's a jackass myself. I met him a few times when he came to bug Sesshomaru." Shippo said. Kagome sighed.

"Why was I the only one who didn't see it?" She asked herself out loud.

"You were too busy drooling over him and following him around like a lost puppy." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome scowled.

"I was talking to myself." She said.

"Yes, well it was in the form of a question so I deemed to answer." He said and Shippo snickered when Kagome whispered "Jackass" under her breath. Sesshomaru snorted, having heard it as well with his demon hearing.

They arrived at her house a few minutes later and Sesshomaru sighed in relief. Kagome drove him insane. He quite honestly wouldn't have blamed Inuyasha for dumping her if it had been because of her personality. She was way too energetic for him. But it had been because he was cheating and obviously didn't find her worthy of him, which was true. Though it was really that Inuyasha wasn't worthy of her.

Kagome jumped out of his car and pulled Shippo along with her when he got out of the car as well. They ran up the stairs to her house and ran inside as she called for Souta. Sesshomaru sighed again, shaking his head, and followed them into her house.

"Are you really a fox demon?" Sesshomaru heard Souta ask excitedly. When Shippo answered in the affirmative he watched in amusement as Souta came running out of the kitchen, dragging Shippo behind him. Brother like sister. Sesshomaru sauntered into the kitchen and sat sprawled in a chair, watching as Kagome searched through cabinets and the refrigerator and got out food.

"Do you want a sandwich?" She asked him and when he grunted took it as a yes and then went to the door and called up to her brother, who was in his room with Shippo, and asked if they wanted a sandwich and at their chorused "Yes!" went back to the counter and made the sandwiches, humming to herself as she did. Sesshomaru examined her intently.

"Why are you suddenly so calm?" He asked her. She turned her head and grinned at him.

"I'm in my element. I'm always calm when I'm in my element." She said and laughed as he looked confused.

"And your element is…?"

"Cooking!" Kagome said and finished up the sandwiches. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I see. I guess that means that the only way to keep you calm when we're out and about would be to bring along an easy bake oven on wheels." He said straight-faced. Kagome turned fully around to face him and burst out laughing when what he said sunk in. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. She wiped away the tears that had come to her eyes while she was laughing and smiled.

"I'm sorry, that was just really funny. When I was little and my mom figured out that I was usually calm when I helped her cook she actually _did_ bring an easy bake oven with us when we would go places." She said and brought a plate with his sandwich on it. He snorted.

"Why am I not surprised." He said to her retreating back as she called for her brother to come get their food. She laughed.

"I'm just predictable I guess. And I'm surprised you didn't realize it by how often I was in your kitchen with Cook." Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha couldn't figure out why I'd rather make cookies than make out." She laughed again and shook her head. Sesshomaru watched as she handed Souta the sandwiches and then went back to the counter to get her own and sit across from him at the kitchen table.

"You're not really always hyper unless cooking, are you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No. It's mostly just an act that I put on. Though around you I do seem to act slightly silly, it's not all real though sugar does mess with me hahaha." She said. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically.

"Why do you put on an act?"

"People see me in a certain way and I figure it would be easier to pretend to be that person they think me as, and if I were to be my true self around them, well they'd ask questions because honestly I wouldn't be the happiest person. I mean I have to take care of my little brother all the time, my grandpa's too old to do much of anything except sit around and ramble about demons and history and his weird charms, and my mom works as much as she can just to support us." She shrugged. "But you make sacrifices for the ones you love."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Inuyasha hasn't seen this side of you has he?"

"No, he never cared to." Kagome answered bitterly. "But I was too stupid to see it." She said.

"Well we're going to change that, and by the look of him this morning we're well on our way." Kagome stood up and danced around at Sesshomaru's words.

"Inuyasha's gonna paaaaay, Inuyasha's gonna paaaay, and he's so annoying you'll dump him in the baaaaay." She giggled at Sesshomaru's face. He looked scared.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"It's the theme song to Project Suffer-Inuyasha! You know how all anime shows have a theme song? Well now we have one too!" She said happily. Sesshomaru frowned.

"But this isn't an anime show." He said. Kagome laughed.

"Well it's a good plot for one!" She said and put both his and her plates in the dishwasher. Sesshomaru shook his head. Either she'd been lying about the silly act or she was so used to pretending that she couldn't help herself.

"Kagome we're definitely going to have to work on your fake personality." He said. She sighed.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop. I've done it for so long." She said.

"Yea, well people need to see the real you so you're going to have to try. It'll be good with annoying Inuyasha as well, since it'll mean you felt comfortable enough with me to let loose and be yourself." Sesshomaru grinned. Kagome gasped and smiled at him.

"I never even thought of that!" She said happily.

"Hey Kagome, I have a stepbrother that might be willing to help." Shippo said from the door way. Kagome turned around and saw him and her brother standing there with grins on their faces and their plates in hand. She grinned back and took the plates from them.

"Oh, really? How?" She asked. He laughed and told her.

"I don't like this idea." Sesshomaru said when Shippo was done talking. Kagome frowned at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Kagome, Inuyasha will think that I can't keep you." He said. Kagome laughed.

"No, he'll think that you have a rival. Remember Sesshomaru, Inuyasha doesn't think that deeply and when I hang onto you and totally reject Kouga he'll be jealous." She said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Fine but only as long as he knows that you aren't really up for grabs. Can't have him trying to date you while we're getting back at Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in explanation as Kagome looked at him curiously. He was angry with himself that he was feeling jealous about having another guy fawning over Kagome, whether fake or not. She didn't belong to him even if the public thought so.

"Fair enough." Kagome said and Shippo nodded as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Kouga. I have a favor to ask you." Shippo said after dialing his stepbrother's number. "No. Sesshomaru's friend is trying to get back at Inuyasha and I thought it would help if you pretended to like her. Sesshomaru's pretending to date her but it would work better if you pretended to be his rival. Yea, yea, I'll explain it to Ayame. Ok thanks, I owe you one, bye." He said. Kagome looked at him curiously. He smiled.

"He said ok as long as Ayame doesn't have a problem with it. They're engaged." Shippo explained. Kagome laughed.

"I can see why it would have to be run by her." She said and Shippo nodded and dialed Ayame. Kagome heard a snort and saw Sesshomaru sulking in his seat. Kagome smiled softly at him and rubbed her foot against his calf. He stiffened and looked at her wide eyed. She grinned and pulled her foot away.

"Yea, ok Ayame. Thanks, and could you tell Kouga? Well I figured you could do it as he needs your permission anyway." Shippo said into the phone and then snapped it closed, a wide grin on his face.

"Done. Now we need to think up a plan for it to work." Kagome bit her lip as she thought.

"How about you come to our school to see Sess and me and bring Kouga with you and then when he sees me he pretends to fall for me. It should probably be at lunch time so that everyone could see." Kagome said. Shippo grinned.

"I love that idea! Sesshomaru?" Shippo turned to his fellow model.

"It's fine as long as Kagome doesn't pretend to like him back. Then she really WOULD seem the whore." Sesshomaru said grumpily. Kagome gasped and then scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're a jackass." She stated and Sesshomaru sighed as Shippo and Souta giggled.

* * *

**Please review! And also if you have an idea you might want to see in the story at some point tell me and I might put it in.**


	5. Not As Expected

**Yay new chapter!!! I decided that I'd buckle down and squeeze a new chapter out of my ass for you guys as a Christmas present lol. It's slightly short, but the next one should be longer and I'll probably be updating more often because I'm past my writer's block for this story now. Hopefully there are no errors in this chapter but as it's 2 in the morning and I'm running on narcotics, who knows. There might be a subliminal message from an angry unicorn for all I know. Anyways, Happy Holidays, and I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Kagome was pacing in the kitchen biting her lip when Sesshomaru walked in. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her curiously.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kagome turned her head in his direction.

"What if it doesn't work? What if Inuyasha realizes it's all fake? How do we know that Kouga can pull it off?" She shot off each negative question one right after the other. Sesshomaru sighed and beckoned her toward him with a finger. She slumped down and walked toward him. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"In order of your questions. It will work and Inuyasha is too stupid to realize it's all fake. I'm sure Shippo suggested Kouga for a reason. Don't worry Kagome, this is going to work out perfectly and Inuyasha is going to be begging you to take him back and then you can say no and walk away from his ass and make him regret it for the rest of his life." Sesshomaru said the last smugly. Kagome tilted her head back to look up at him with a smirk on her face.

"You've really been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" She asked and laughed as he nodded happily. She hugged him tightly and pulled away. "All right, I'll trust you on this but if it goes badly I am going to hurt you. I may only be a junior, but I _can_ still hurt you." She said and pointed her finger at him. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm sure you could." He said. It didn't hurt to humor her. Kagome smiled and then took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's get this over with. The sooner the better." She said walking toward the front door. Sesshomaru mock pouted.

"You don't like pretending to be my girlfriend?" He whined. Kagome laughed once as she saw his expression and the amused twinkle in his eyes and shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't mind that, I just want to get the pretending part over with." She said and gasped when she realized what she'd said and how it sounded. Sesshomaru blinked at her once in shock and a slow grin lit up his face. Kagome blushed crimson and raced out the door, Sesshomaru right behind her.

"Is that so? Well we could always make it official. I always come prepared." He teased. Kagome stopped and bit her lip. Two could play this game. She looked at him coyly over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you do." She said with a wicked grin. Sesshomaru blinked again and stared after her, dumbfounded as he watched her saunter away, hips swaying gently in an intentionally sexy walk. He felt a part of him stir and bit his lip. This was going to be an interesting day, and if Sesshomaru had anything to say about it, an interesting relationship.

He drove them to school in silence, occasionally glancing at Kagome and seeing her worried face. He just shook his head, knowing nothing he said would stop the worry until the plan had been put into action successfully.

Sesshomaru parked his BMW and went around the back to help Kagome out. He wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her hip in reassurance. She smiled up at him as they walked into the school, people still watching them. Kagome looked around and thought they were staring at her because of the outfit she was wearing on top of it all. There were certain days where the uniform was mandatory and others where you could wear what you wanted, within reason. Her outfit almost crossed the line. Short ripped black jean shorts that ended mid-thigh, a tight tank top with a few holes in it that left just about nothing to the imagination, and a short black jean jacket. She was also wearing black leather boots that were almost over the allowed height. She actually thought for a moment that she looked like Kikyo.

Of course the only reason why she was wearing it was to give Kouga even more reason to like her when he came at lunch. At least that's what she told herself. She knew deep down that it was mostly to make Inuyasha jealous.

They met up with Sango and Miroku, had a short run in with Inuyasha, at which point he tried to ignore the way Kagome was dressed, unsuccessfully, and then went to class. During History Kagome decided she couldn't deal with the stress by herself and nudged Sango with her foot.

"What?" Sango asked after giving her a glare. Kagome sighed.

"A guy is coming today at lunch to pretend to like me and help make Inuyasha jealous." She blurted out. Sango's jaw dropped open.

"Say what?" She asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded.

"Yea. I went to Sesshomaru's photo shoot yesterday and met one of the models. His name was Shippo, and after hearing my story he decided to get his brother to help out." She continued to blurt. It was like word vomit. Sango was shaking her head in awe. Miroku sat behind Sango and had tuned into the conversation and stared at me shocked.

"Who knew you could be so diabolical? But then I bet the reason why you're freaking out so much is because you're so guilty." He piped in. Kagome glared at him.

"I am not guilty. Inuyasha deserves everything he gets. I'm just worried that it'll go wrong and he'll find out and I'll never hear the end of it." She said. Sango smiled.

"Kagome. This is Inuyasha we're talking about. He's not the brightest crayon in the box. He won't realize anything, and I've seen the way that boy still looks at you. Kikyo's noticed it too. Even though he broke up with you he still likes you, even though he likes Kikyo too." Sango said. Kagome snorted, the worry turning to anger.

"What, does he think he can have both of us? I don't think so!" She yelled. Their teacher cleared his throat and gave her a pointed glare. She smiled sheepishly at him and he returned to the lesson. Sango smiled.

"See, do you feel better now?" She asked. Kagome smiled back.

"Yea, thanks Sango." She replied and they went back to the lesson, Kagome was feeling a lot better as she thought of how much she was going to get into the act of being Sesshomaru's girlfriend especially knowing that Inuyasha still liked her. "You're going down." She whispered to herself.

On the way to lunch Sesshomaru met Kagome by her locker. She had her head in it. He leaned against the ones next to her and watched her for a moment; eyebrow raised, and then leaned forward slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked her softly.

"Meditating. Yom da-da-da-da." She said and took a deep breath. "Yom da-da-da-da," she let the breath out and took another one," Yom da-da-da-da. Ok I'm good." She said and took her head out of her locker and smiled up at Sesshomaru. He shook his head slowly and chuckled.

"You are so strange." He said and Kagome laughed as she slammed her locker and took a step toward the lunchroom.

"Yea I know, but you know you love me." She said and gave him a comical wink over her shoulder. Sesshomaru bit his lip to keep from laughing as she led the way. They arrived outside in the quad after Sesshomaru grabbed a slice of pizza from the lunch line to find a huge mob of people all clustered together. Kagome sighed and cupped her hands over mouth.

"Hey people! Move!" She yelled. They all turned toward her and after seeing Sesshomaru behind her moved back. Unbeknownst to Kagome Sesshomaru and given each one of them a glare. All of them, she noticed, were girls. Kagome moved through the slowly dissipating mob to find Shippo in the middle of it. He was standing next to a tall angry-looking guy with long black hair up in a high ponytail, pointy ears, and bright blue eyes. The guy's arms were crossed as he glared at the retreating girls.

Kagome squealed as she noticed Shippo and hugged him.

"Shippo you made it! I'm sorry for the mob. The girls here can't help themselves when cute guys come within tackling distance." She said. Sesshomaru snorted.

"If that's so then I would be tackled more often." He said. Kagome looked at him over her shoulder.

"No, most of the girls just admire you from afar. They're afraid if they tackle you, you'll bite them." She said. Shippo snickered as he snorted.

"Oh right. Kagome this is my stepbrother Kouga. Kouga, this is Kagome." Shippo introduced. I smiled up at Kouga as he looked me over and blinked.

"Shippo? Call Ayame and tell her the engagement's off." He said as I held my hand out to him. I froze at his words and looked up at him quickly and then at Shippo. I felt Sesshomaru stiffen behind me as Shippo stared at Kouga in disbelief.

"Again? Kouga are you serious? You guys just got back together again." He said and Kagome narrowed her eyes at her newfound friend.

"Again? Shippo you didn't tell me that your brother was constantly breaking up with Ayame." She said. Shippo shrugged and gave her a sheepish look.

"He'd said last time that he was with her for good. How was I supposed to know?" He asked as Kouga suddenly grabbed Kagome's still out-stretched hand and brought it up to his lips, and kissed the back of it. His eyes sparkled into hers as he caught her attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. If you wanna leave the dog, you can be my woman." He said and grinned down at her. Kagome stared up at him dumbfounded, her mouth opening and closing silently, too shocked to say anything. But Sesshomaru wasn't. He growled and yanked her away from Kouga, stepping in front of her.

"Hell no, she won't leave me for you. You're engaged dumbass." Sesshomaru said in a rare show of true anger. Shippo rustled around in his pocket quickly for his cell phone as Kagome watched the show dumbly. He pressed speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

"Ayame, we have a problem. You might wanna get down here. Now." He said quickly into the phone and closed it as he watched Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"I don't care. I'm going to break up with Ayame and Kagome will be my girlfriend." Kouga said confidently. Sesshomaru growled and pulled back his arm, about ready to punch Kouga's lights out. Kagome reached out her hand and wrapped it around his arm.

"Sesshomaru stop!" She yelled. He snarled and spun around to glare at her. She glared right back, starting a staring contest. He kept up a steady stream of growling his eyes flashing red in his anger. By now they had an audience. Sango and Miroku were in the front looking shocked along with Inuyasha, who couldn't believe his brother was actually that angry, and Kikyo, who couldn't believe that there were so many guys that actually wanted Kagome.

Suddenly Kagome growled herself and grabbed Sesshomaru's head, pulled it down to her level, and kissed him for all she was worth. She felt his body relax as he snarled into her mouth and pulled her up into his arms, wrapping them around her waist and kissing her back. They came up for air a few moments later, their audience gone thanks to Sango and Miroku, and Sesshomaru had calmed down enough so that his eyes were back to their normal gold. He put Kagome back down and faced an angry Kouga who was glaring at them, fists clenched, while Shippo watched in fear.

Everyone stood in silence, waiting for the other to make a move when the wind picked up and a whirlwind came toward them. They all closed their eyes to block the dust and debris flying around until the wind suddenly stopped and opened their eyes to find an angry red-haired woman glaring at them all, her hands on her hips. She looked almost exactly like Kouga, though shorter and prettier.

"What the hell is going on?" The woman asked angrily, looking to Shippo for the answer. He bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck.

"Weeeeell, it turns out Kouga wants to make it a real rivalry." He said. Kagome watched as Ayame's eye began to twitch and her fists clenched and unclenched. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"That is it! I am done! If he wants to go after the girl then fine I'm not going to stop him again. The wedding and engagement and relationship are off. I am going to move all of my stuff out and go back to my grandpa's house. I am so through with this shit." She said and stomped off. Kouga wasn't even paying attention. Shippo sighed and then smacked Kouga. That did get his attention.

"Now look what you did. You screwed up big this time." Shippo said to him. He shrugged.

"I don't care." He answered and then looked back at Kagome. She'd been watching Ayame walk away as she held on to Sesshomaru's arm, and at the feeling of eyes on her, turned to see Kouga's unwavering stare. She "Eep-ed" and hid behind Sesshomaru. Shippo sighed as he looked around. It was actually empty. Apparently while they'd been talking the bell signaling the end of lunch had rung and everyone had gone to class.

"Ok, well I'm guessing that little scene got the point across to Inuyasha. Now I'm going to take Kouga home. Hopefully I can talk some sense into him there. Bye Kagome. Sorry about this Sesshomaru. Come on Kouga." Shippo said and pulled his brother away. Kagome looked around Sesshomaru's side as the two left and then she sighed and rested her head against his back once they were off campus and out of sight.

"I knew something was going to go wrong." She said. Sesshomaru turned around and pulled away.

"It's your fault." He said and began walking to class. Kagome gasped and frowned after him.

"My fault! What the hell did _I_ do?!" She asked angrily. He snorted but didn't look back at her as he answered.

"You had to wear that sexy outfit to school. What guy _wouldn't_ want to leave his fiancée for that?" He said. Kagome felt her eye begin to twitch just like Ayame's.

"A sane one!" She yelled back. Sesshomaru suddenly turned around, Kagome stopping suddenly and shrieking in surprise as he bent down inches from her face.

"No, a blind one. Even the most devoted monk would throw his celibacy to the wind to get a piece of you." He said softly. Kagome could feel her anger drain away and embarrassment take its place as her face burned red. She shut her mouth and looked down at the ground as she walked off to class, Sesshomaru in tow.

"What, you're not gonna call me a jackass?" He asked her sarcastically as she continued on in silence. She snapped her head up and glared at him over shoulder.

"Of course not, dumbass!" She yelled. Sesshomaru grinned.

"That works too." He said. Kagome laughed the rest of the way to class.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!!!! REVIEW! The angry unicorn commands you!! LOL!**


	6. Shippo's Ulterior Motive

**Yay! Chapter 6 is finally up! The angry unicorn was promoted to my boss so now he's calling all the shots lol. He wanted me to update this story instead of finish my homework. Like it would've gotten completely done anyway lol. **

**I hope everyone had a good holiday, and a great New Year's! I was left home alone to play Kingdom Hearts 2 as I broke our first copy and finally got another on Christmas lol. I did get to see some kick a$$ fireworks from my backyard and even though it was really cold it was worth it. Annnnnnnywhosit, enjoy the story!**

**Oh yes, the angry unicorn is forcing me to start on a new series titled "The Falling Girls series". I'll be putting the info for the first book up on my home page, and the first chappy is going up tomorrow. So if you wanna read it go ahead. I'm gonna try and make it really good. Ok for real now you can go read the chapter. Go on SHOO! (hums) Shoo fly don't bother me, shoo fly don't bother me, shoo fly don't (gets smacked in the head by the angry unicorn) hmmm... maybe we should name him Bob... what do you think?**

**THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY FOR THE NEWEST INSTALLMENT IN SESSHOMARU'S GIRL! READ ON MY FAITHFUL...READERS!!!**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru as he drove her home. He looked thoughtful. Kagome bit her lip.

"So, that didn't quite go as planned, did it?" She asked him. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Bad topic to bring up, Kagome." He said in a flat voice. Kagome glared at him and then a slow wicked smile came over her face. She bit her lip slightly again and then lifted her right hand and examined her nails.

"You know, I'm actually thinking of taking him up on his offer." She said casually and cut a sideways glance in his direction. She watched, eyes slowly widening, as a chain reaction of things happened. Sesshomaru's hands clenched into fists on the steering wheel, his jaw clenched and his lips pulled back as he snarled and his eyes flashed red as he slammed on the brakes. He turned quick as a flash and had her pinned underneath him on the seat.

"Don't you dare." He said in a soft menacing voice that made Kagome shiver as she looked into his eyes that were continuously flashing red as he brought his temper under control. Kagome grinned as Sesshomaru backed up into his seat and took a deep breath while she righted herself.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." She said as she again examined her nails and then turned her head in his direction, as he remained silent. She found him watching her intensely.

"I have nothing to be jealous about as you are not really my girlfriend." He said in a flat tone again as he returned to the act of driving his car. Kagome smirked, crossing her arms and legs as she looked out the windshield.

"Of course you don't," she said skeptically, "and that's exactly why you jumped me just now and practically threatened my life over the situation."

Sesshomaru snorted but stayed silent as Kagome grinned in triumph. When he pulled up in front of her house he leaned over and put his hand on the door, stopping her from getting out.

"Kagome, be careful of that loon. I wasn't expecting him to be like that but who knows what he might do." He said. Kagome laughed.

"I can't believe you said 'loon'." She said as she pushed past him to get out of the car. She closed the door and Sesshomaru rolled down the window and she looked back at him.

"Kagome, promise me." He said. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I promise I'll be careful. Just don't get your damn boxers in a twist… um… you do wear boxers don't you?" She asked hesitantly. Sesshomaru grinned wickedly and drove off, leaving Kagome speechless as she watched his car disappear.

"Oh my god. He doesn't wear underwear!" She yelled and ran up the steps to the shrine, and into her house. She had to tell Sango, along with explaining what had happened and hope to god that when she told Miroku he wouldn't go and tell Inuyasha. There was always that possibility with Miroku.

At dinner she sat in silence with her family, listening to Souta tell their mother and grandfather about his soccer team. She couldn't stop thinking about how wrong the plan had gone. Kouga had actually wanted to date her, even though Shippo had made it seem like he didn't really want to, and then Shippo not mentioning that he was a player, even in the past. She was suspicious.

"Mom, may I please be excused?" She asked her mother and ran for her room when given a confused nod. She ran to her bright pink phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A male voice asked. Kagome didn't bother with the pleasantries.

"Get over here now. I need to talk to you about something and I'd rather not do it over the phone." She said quickly and hung up, sitting on her bed.

Twenty minutes later she heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of the shrine and ran down the stairs to the door, slipping across the hardwood floor in her socks. She flailed her arms like windmills as she tried to get her balance and almost slammed into the door, stopping right before her nose hit. She opened the door just as Sesshomaru was about to ring the doorbell, and he stared amusedly at the rumpled out of breath girl. She grabbed his hand and after a quick explanation to her mom ran up to her room, dragging him along. She pushed him toward her bed and then began to pace back and forth.

"I really hope you did not force me to come here just to watch you pace across your room." He said. Kagome stopped then and turned to face him.

"I was thinking earlier and I realized that something about the situation doesn't seem right to me. I mean think about it. Shippo all of a sudden tells me his stepbrother can help, he calls him and the man doesn't sound that interested on the phone, Shippo has to confirm with Ayame, Kouga shows up the next day looking bored as hell, suddenly he gets introduced to me and tells Shippo to tell Ayame it's over, and Shippo never told us that Kouga had commitment issues. You add all of that up and it makes for one stinky situation." She said. Sesshomaru was shaking his head and Kagome frowned.

"What?"

"I never even thought of that." He said and Kagome beamed.

"So tomorrow we're gonna grill him right?" She asked suddenly turning serious. Sesshomaru nodded.

"You can come with me tomorrow to the shoot and we can talk to him there." He said. Kagome nodded firmly. Sesshomaru looked at her thoughtfully. "I've known Shippo for a while and I never thought about it but he _is_ a fox demon so I guess trickery is in his nature." Sesshomaru murmured. Kagome flopped down next to him on her bed.

"Huh, you're right. Well we'll find out tomorrow. Now about earlier. Why didn't you answer me when I asked you about-" Kagome stopped talking, watching in surprise as Sesshomaru shot up from the bed and walked quickly out of her room. She squawked and ran after him.

"Get back here!" She screamed but Sesshomaru kept walking. "Sesshomaru! You'll have to talk to me eventually!" She yelled, following behind him.

"See you tomorrow, Kagome." He said evasively and slipped out the door. Kagome scowled at him as she watched him saunter to his car.

"Friggin' jackass." She muttered and slammed the door shut.

The next morning Kagome sat in the kitchen in her uniform, staring at the toast on her plate.

"Are you expecting it to stand up and dance for you?" Sesshomaru asked her from the doorway. Kagome simply looked away from him. "Are you really going to give me the silent treatment because I didn't tell you if I wear underwear or not?" He asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded once and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru sighed and moved toward her chair until he was less than a foot away.

"If it's such a big deal why don't you just reach in and find out for yourself?" He asked her in a husky voice after bending down toward her ear. Kagome "Eep-ed" and shot up from her chair.

"No, it's ok let's go to school now." She said in a rush and grabbed her backpack as she ran for his car. Sesshomaru laughed as he followed behind her, enjoying her flustered expression immensely.

Throughout the school day Kagome was worried about how the confrontation at the Youkai Dreams studio would go down. She really didn't want to lose her new friend by blaming him, but she didn't want him lying to her either. She clenched her fists as her resolve strengthened the more she thought about it and decided she didn't care if she lost Shippo as a friend. If he was using her then he obviously didn't reciprocate the friendship.

Kagome stomped into the studio, Sesshomaru hot on her heels, and didn't stop until she reached the chair Shippo was sitting in. His make-up artist was working on him so Kagome glared at him in the mirror as his gaze landed on her. He opened his mouth to say hello until he saw the angry look in her eyes.

"Hey Tiny Tim! I think you'd better get to explaining what the hell happened yesterday!" Kagome practically yelled. She watched with growing trepidation as his face paled and he looked at her guilty. She'd been hoping he'd get angry and ask her why she would ever think he would use her.

Shippo waved the artist away and stood up with a sigh. He turned to Kagome with a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought I could get away with it. I guess I hadn't thought it through all the way." Shippo said sincerely. Kagome glared at him.

"Explain carrot top." She said angrily. Shippo frowned and at a glare from Sesshomaru sighed and directed them to a comfortable looking couch a few feet away.

"I've hated Inuyasha since the first time he came in here. He was rude and obnoxious and picked on me. Ayame pisses me off as much as Inuyasha so when you were talking about getting revenge on him I thought I could too. For both Inuyasha and Ayame. So because Kouga's an idiot who tries to date every woman he meets I thought if he met you he'd completely forget Ayame and make her leave as well as make Inuyasha jealous. And it worked." Shippo said with a smile. Kagome glared at him.

"You should have told me instead of just doing that, and that was cruel to do to Ayame. She didn't deserve that." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was silently watching the interaction between the two. Shippo nodded and lowered his head.

"I know. I'm sorry Kagome. If I could go back I wouldn't have done it like that." He said. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you mean you wouldn't have done it at all?" She asked in a soft voice that boded ill for Shippo if he gave the wrong answer. He opened his mouth and then snapped it closed and nodded vigorously. Kagome smiled.

"Good. Now I want you to call Ayame and tell her exactly what you just told me." Kagome said. Shippo looked away sheepishly.

"Actually Ayame had already figured it out after she talked with Kouga later on but said that it was a wake up call that if she married him, she would have to deal with the constant threat of divorce looming over her head every time he saw a beautiful woman." Shippo said softly. Kagome slumped over with a sigh.

"Fine, but if you ever do anything like this again I'm going to shove you in a trash can." Kagome threatened. Shippo nodded mutely and scurried back to his chair and continued to get ready for his shoot.

"That was unexpected." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome snorted.

"Tell me about it. I was expecting him to have this really evil motive and then give one of those mad scientist laughs." Kagome said as she leaned back against the couch and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Those mad scientist laughs?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yea. You know, like 'MWA HA HA HA HA!'." She said, making the sound herself for clarification. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she saw Sesshomaru's lips twitch before he turned away.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked him in disbelief and he shook his head while his shoulders shook silently. Kagome scoffed at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Liar! You are too! Jackass!" She yelled. Sesshomaru turned back to her in surprise.

"Oh so I get two jackasses in the span of less than 24 hours? I feel so special." He said. Kagome snorted.

"Yea, special ed. And what do you mean two jackasses?" She asked. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Last night as I was getting in my car you called me an, and I quote 'Friggin' Jackass'." Sesshomaru said with a triumphant grin. Kagome gaped at him.

"You heard that?!" She exclaimed and he nodded.

"Yea, it probably has something to do with my demon hearing." He said sarcastically. Kagome blew a raspberry at him and then suddenly pulled her tongue back into her mouth and grinned.

"I wanna test something. You stay here." She said and jumped from the couch, running across the studio, getting strange looks from other models and standing off at the other end and whispering something with her hand cupping her mouth so Sesshomaru couldn't read her lips.

Sesshomaru almost burst into laughter as she came back, getting appreciative looks from the other male models. He bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood to keep his face straight.

"So did you hear what I said?" She asked with a smug look, expecting a no.

"Yes, I did and so, in fact, did every other model in the studio." He said and finally gave in to the urge to laugh. Kagome's face flushed bright red as she looked around the room to find the other models grinning and waving at her. Some were even laughing.

"What!?" She screeched. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Kagome, the magazine is called Youkai Dreams for a reason." He pointed out and Kagome sank to the couch and hid her face in her hands.

"I'm so embarrassed." She muttered. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Yes, but at least everyone knows who you are now, and what your underwear looks like." He said and burst into laughter again. Kagome shrieked and smacked his arm.

"You're such a jackass!" She screamed and Sesshomaru laughed harder holding up three fingers.

"That's three." He said.

"You're not actually going to keep count are you?" Kagome growled at him. He nodded.

"Oh definitely." He laughed.

"Jackass!" Kagome screamed.

"Four!"

* * *

**REVIEW! THE ANGRY UNICORN (who might possibly be named Bob) COMMANDS YOU!**


	7. Blackmail

**Alright, chapter 7. I'm sorry for the delay. This is one of my shorter chapters, but that's because the next one will be filled with the action you all want... I hope. **

* * *

Chapter 7 

Kagome pouted as she watched Sesshomaru go off to his dressing room after Kagura had pulled him away. She couldn't believe she had actually said what she had out loud. She blushed every time one of the other models whistled at her and that was quite often. She honestly didn't know how the rest of her body was still functioning with all of the blood rushing to her face.

After Shippo finished his shoot he sat down next to her on the couch.

"It's ok Kagome. By tomorrow all of the guy's will have forgotten what you said, at least they will if you aren't here to remind them," he said helpfully. Or at least what he thought was helpfully.

"Thanks a lot Shippo. I feel so much better now," Kagome muttered softly and turned her head to glare at him. He blushed and made an excuse to scurry off and leave her in embarrassed misery. She heard footsteps and then a throat clear. She tried to ignore whoever it was but when the throat cleared again she looked up and found herself staring into the smiling face of Naraku. Kagome shivered at his smile. It was the same smile he'd had before that gave her the creeps.

"Well hello there again, Kagome. I must say that was quite a stir you caused earlier." Naraku sat down next to her on the couch, a little bit too close for comfort. Kagome subtly scooted away from him with a forced smile on her face. She couldn't help but notice that he tried to be just as subtle in his own scooting as close to her as he could without it being totally obvious. When Kagome was at the end of the couch with no where left to go but the other direction, which would land her straight onto the man's lap, she gave up.

"I'm actually trying to forget what I did. It's embarrassing enough without everyone coming and telling me." Kagome turned her head slightly to keep a wary eye on Naraku as she made herself keep up the appearance that everything was fine.

"Oh, but it was most amusing to hear. I wouldn't mind _seeing_ it either," Naraku whispered softly. Kagome whipped her head toward him and stared at him with wide eyes. He had a horrible smile on his face. "Of course, it would be such a shame to have to tell Inuyasha of your little deceit," he added as she opened her mouth to scream a denial at him. She gasped softly and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you threatening to blow our cover if I don't…" She wasn't able to finish the sentence as the look on his face gave her answer enough.

"That includes leaving Sesshomaru out of it as well. You are a beautiful girl Kagome. I would hate to have something happen to that face of yours if you did decide to deny me." He stood suddenly and left her alone to think on his words as he called Kagura to him. The woman gave Kagome a narrow eyed look as she handed Naraku his camera. Kagome stared after the two siblings in shock as she tried, barely succeeding, to keep her breath even and stop herself from freaking out and running, screaming out of the studio.

Minutes, maybe even hours later, Sesshomaru finished his shoot and sat gracefully next to Kagome on the couch, where she had been sitting in the same position staring blankly at the wall since Naraku had left her. She ignored him; completely lost in her own mind, dreading what the man could do to her if she did indeed deny him.

Sesshomaru tapped Kagome's shoulder and she slowly turned her head toward him. Sesshomaru thought that the sound of a creaking door would be the perfect sound effect for the movement. Kagome blinked with an eerily blank gaze, making Sesshomaru uneasy. "Kagome?" he asked softly. He watched, fascinated as the normal light in her beautiful blue eyes slowly returned and she smiled at him.

"Finished so soon, Sesshomaru?" she asked. He nodded, frowning at her. Her smile seemed a little forced and she was moving in a stiff way as she got to her feet.

"Is everything alright Kagome? You're acting a little strange," he asked in concern. Kagome smiled brightly at him.

"Everything's absolutely fine." She turned and headed for the exit of the studio.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru. Kagome. I hope to see you again soon." Kagome stopped in her tracks and stiffened at the sound of Naraku's voice bidding them farewell. Sesshomaru frowned. He had a feeling that there was something going on that Kagome wasn't telling him, and he knew that it was going to be difficult to find out what it was.

He murmured an answering goodbye to Naraku, and taking Kagome's arm, led her out of the building and toward his car. He helped her in and went around the other side. As he started the car he found Kagome brooding in her seat, staring at the glove compartment while her thoughts swam in her head. He sighed as he backed out of the parking lot and then smiled as he decided to take a quick detour before taking her home.

Kagome looked up when Sesshomaru parked the car and frowned when she didn't recognize the surroundings as belonging to her home. She looked at him questioningly when he came around the car to open her door for her. He pointed upwards and she tilted her head back to see a sign that said "Baskin Robins". She blinked at Sesshomaru as he grabbed her hand and easily dragged her inside the ice cream shop.

They exited moments later with ice cream cones in their hands. Sesshomaru was eating Rocky Road and Kagome had Strawberry Cheesecake. They sat on one of the little benches outside of the shop and Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I needed this."

"I could tell. You looked so gloomy I wouldn't have been surprised to find your own personal storm cloud raining on your head," Sesshomaru teased. Kagome snorted as she bit into the cone. Some of the ice cream got onto her cheek and Sesshomaru grinned. "You have some ice cream on your cheek. Let me get that for you." He leaned forward before she could say anything, tilted her head to the side, his fingers lightly turning her by her chin, and licked the ice cream off her cheek. She gasped and he pulled away, grinning wickedly.

"Very tasty, and I don't just mean the ice cream," Sesshomaru said and licked his lips. He was happy to see Kagome blush a bright red and knew she would be ok for now.

* * *

He dropped her off at her house and went home after making sure she got to her front door safely. Now it was time to figure out what exactly had caused her to act so strangely at the studio. She'd been fine when he'd left her if a little bit more embarrassed than normal. She'd been fine when he saw her talking to Shippo. It was only after he'd seen Naraku leave her that he'd noticed something strange. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and his eyes turned cold and hard. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on. Now it was only to wait until the right moment to call the man out on it.

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave through the curtain by the front door and gave a loud sigh of relief when he was out of sight, and she slid down the wall to the floor and bringing her knees up to her chest, rested her head against them and began to cry.

She was being blackmailed and she couldn't even tell anyone about it. Naraku was a demon and would probably know she defied him the second she did so. She thought about the different scenarios she could take and all of them led back to her being hurt by telling someone what was going on. She even thought of just giving someone clues to hint at the problem but she was still technically telling them. There was absolutely nothing she could do but go along with what Naraku wanted and hope that Sesshomaru didn't find out and neither did Inuyasha.

Kagome knew for a fact that even if she did do what Naraku wanted he wouldn't stop. He would use Project: Suffer Inuyasha to blackmail her for as long as it was around, and as they hadn't even gotten close to their goal with it, that was going to be a while. She stood up with a sigh and went quietly up to her room and did her homework. Once she was done she went downstairs to tell her mom she was going to bed early and went back up to her room and fell asleep.

Kagome was woken up by Sesshomaru the next morning. He was sitting on the edge of her bed and lightly shaking her as he called her name. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him blearily as she sat up in her bed. The second she was fully aware and awake she honed in on the concern in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Kagome, your mom said you went to bed early last night and that you were acting rather strange. What's going on? You can tell me." Sesshomaru stared at her intensely. Kagome looked back at him wanting to blurt out everything that Naraku had said but she held back and bit her lip to keep from crying as she forced herself to smile and lie to him.

"Nothing's going on. I was just really tired is all." She shrugged and climbed over him to get to her dresser and grabbed up some underwear and her freshly washed uniform. It was one of the designated days. She ran to the bathroom to avoid any more questions and took a quick shower before going back to her room and getting dressed as slowly as she could, again to avoid him being able to ask her questions.

Luckily for Kagome he hadn't been in her room when she'd come back from her shower and was able to successfully pull off her avoid tactic. But that all changed when she went downstairs to the kitchen. Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair facing the door through which Kagome entered the room, a stony expression on his face, a piece of toast in front of him completely untouched.

She avoided his gaze as she grabbed a poptart and scarfed it down. Sesshomaru stood up as she finished it off and said goodbye to Souta and walked out of the house to his car, leaving Kagome to follow behind him. He stayed silent the entire ride to school, completely ignoring her, and acted like a stone statue throughout the day. Kouga even went to the school and tried to get her to go out with him and Sesshomaru pretended he wasn't even there. Kagome really couldn't tell if he was simply lost in thought or purposefully ignoring her to get her to tell him what was wrong. She should have known he was too intuitive to let it go with a simple "I'm fine".

After school Sesshomaru took Kagome to the studio without a word, not even telling her he was going to. When Kagome realized where they were going she felt her whole body tense and fear take over. At the moment the fear came Sesshomaru almost made her fly through the windshield as he slammed his foot on the break and whipped his head toward her. Kagome looked at him wide-eyed and watched his nostrils flare and his eyes flash red. He then suddenly turned back to the road and the honking cars behind him, stepped on the gas and continued on like nothing had just happened.

When they got there Sesshomaru went straight into the building, leaving Kagome to do whatever. He'd even left the doors unlocked. She frowned as she got out and manually locked the doors and followed him inside. She went straight to Shippo's dressing room after seeing Sesshomaru being taken care of.

"Hi, Kagome. What's going on?" Shippo smiled at her as his makeup artist put powder on his face with a brush. Kagome bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Sesshomaru's acting really strange. I've never seen him like this before and I've known him for a long time now. I can't tell if he's just deep in thought or if he's purposely ignoring me and acting distant because I didn't tell him the truth this morning."

"Well, if it's because you didn't tell him the truth I'm sure he would have asked you why you were lying."

"But I can't tell him Shippo! I really really can't!" Shippo looked at her wide-eyed as she began to cry. He shooed the makeup artist away and turned in his chair to face Kagome. After pulling her closer to him he wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Don't cry Kagome. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," she mumbled. Shippo patted her back and she pulled away and began wiping the tears off her face.

"I have to go to my shoot, but you can come with me and watch if you want." He smiled happily at her and Kagome couldn't stop a little laugh.

"I wish I could Shippo, but it'd probably be smart to stay in Sesshomaru's sight. I don't want him any angrier at me than he might be now. I'll see you later." Kagome hugged him goodbye and went to the couch that gave her a view of Sesshomaru's shooting area. He was standing stiff as a board in front of the screen, glaring down at Kagura as she adjusted his clothing.

Kagome stiffened as she felt a familiar presence sit next to her. She curled her fingers into her palms and pushed her nails into the skin to keep herself from fainting in fear. She was staring at Sesshomaru and saw his head come up and his eyes meet hers. For a moment his eyes flashed red and smoldered in anger but in the blink of an eye it was gone and he looked back down. Kagome thought after that it must have been a figment of her imagination.

"Hello again Kagome. You must have missed me to come back so soon." Naraku leaned in toward her, his breath hot on her ear. Kagome shivered and really wanted to run screaming out of the studio, or better yet behind Sesshomaru. Instead she simply pushed her fingernails further into the flesh of her palms and decided to play along.

Kagome made herself relax except for her hands and put a sweet smile on her face. She turned to Naraku and found them only inches away from each other. "You have no idea. I was thinking last night about what you said and I've decided that I would love for you to see what I'm wearing underneath my skirt."

"That's good to hear Kagome. Though I intend to go even further than that with you, my dear." Naraku ran a finger down her bare arm, making Kagome shiver again, and goose bumps formed on her skin.

"Of course Naraku. I didn't expect anything less." The man grinned at her in approval.

"Well then, why don't we just plan a time where we can… get to know each other better?"

"Tomorrow night. I'll meet you here." Kagome uncurled her left hand and ran it along Naraku's thigh as she looked into his eerie red eyes and bit her lip seductively. She saw desire spark deep in them and heard an almost inaudible gasp at her touch.

"Then I'll see you at eight. Do not be late, or else." He stood up abruptly, Kagome's hand sliding off his thigh and dropping in her lap. She watched him walk toward Sesshomaru who was staring at her, and this time she knew the anger she saw was real. She bit her lip and looked away to keep him from seeing her tears. As she began to uncurl her right hand she felt a stinging pain and gave a sharp laugh as she saw that her nails had punctured the skin and created little bloody crescent shapes in the middle of her palm. Her left hand had the crescents but the skin hadn't been broken.

She closed her eyes as she sat there and fell asleep; trying not to think about what Naraku would do to her. She screamed and woke up, looking around at unfamiliar surroundings that were moving. She was gasping as she realized she was in Sesshomaru's car and turned her head to see him staring stonily at the road, ignoring her completely. Kagome bit her lip for the umpteenth time and looked away out the window.

Sesshomaru stopped the car in front of the steps that led up to the shrine and walked around the car to help her out in silence. He walked her to her front door and spoke kindly to her mother before turning around and leaving the way he came. Kagome watched him go with tears in her eyes. She didn't understand what was wrong with him, she didn't think he knew what was happening, but then if he did she couldn't get in trouble, as she hadn't said a word. Again that night she went to bed early, dreading what she was going to do the next day.

The next morning she woke up screaming. Sesshomaru was sitting on her pink computer chair watching her. She looked at him and he still had that empty expression on his face. She watched in shock as he simply stood up and began to leave her room. Kagome forgot about everything else as she looked at him determinedly.

"You're being a jackass."

She almost laughed as Sesshomaru left the room and suddenly his hand appeared around the doorframe, his index finger pointed up to make a one.

* * *

**Please review, and thank you for reading. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	8. Saved

**Finally Chapter 8! Yay! Of course it comes out when I'm sick and high off of couch medicine lol! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

When Kagome and Sesshomaru got to school Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her aside.

"What the hell is wrong with Sesshomaru? He's scaring everybody."

"I'm not sure. I think he might be angry because I had to lie to him yesterday."

"Well then tell him the truth, Kagome! Half of the freshman class has been sent to the office to call home because they've pissed themselves in fear!"

"I can't Sango! I really truly can't!"

"Why the hell can't you?!" Sango looked about ready to murder Kagome. Kagome looked around and bit her lip before grabbing Sango's hand and pulling her into the girls' bathroom right next to them. Kagome quickly checked each stall before locking the bathroom door and taking a deep breath.

"Alright Sango. I'm about to tell you something that you can't say to _anyone_. Especially Miroku. He'll tell Inuyasha and everything will have been for nothing."

"Just tell me already! I promise I won't say a word."

"Sesshomaru and I aren't really dating. Inuyasha caught us in an awkward position and Sesshomaru made up the lie to explain it. We decided it was a good way to get back at Inuyasha. Someone who shouldn't know about it does and threatened me. I think Sesshomaru's angry because I had to lie to him about it, and I don't know what I can do to fix it." Kagome bit her lip harder as Sango stared, wide eyed. She closed them and then opened them again, a calm look on her face.

"You should have told me about this sooner. So ok. I honestly believe that you should tell Sesshomaru. He can protect you Kagome and if Inuyasha does find out it's a lie, make sure you guys really are going out before that happens. Of course you should do that anyway. I can tell by the way Sesshomaru looks at you that he really likes you. I never would have guessed it was all an act." Kagome sighed and Sango laughed and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Do you really think I should tell him Sango?"

"Yes! He's a demon Kagome. A powerful one. If he can't protect you, no one can!"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. I mean, if I were to tell him now he'd be so angry at me for keeping it from him. He might even think I'm lying!"

"I don't believe that Kagome. If Sesshomaru suspects something's up, there's a damn good chance he'll believe you. But it's your decision. You can try to handle it by yourself, or trust the one person who can really help you. We should go to class. The bell's going to ring any second." Sango patted Kagome's arm and then unlocked the bathroom door, walking out.

"Yea, I guess," Kagome murmured and followed her friend.

Kagome barely paid attention in any of her classes. She didn't know what to do. She had the feeling that even if she told Sesshomaru, Naraku would do something that even Sesshomaru couldn't stop. It was this thought that kept her from telling him. She couldn't risk him or anyone else getting hurt because of her.

After school she went to the studio with Sesshomaru, and did everything she could to act normally. Sesshomaru was still silently brooding between his shoots, though his ability to completely change his attitude during them made Kagome realize how great an actor he could be. Like his ability to lie to Inuyasha and everyone else about their relationship wasn't proof enough. Kagome sighed softly as she watched him saunter off to his dressing room, the clothing designer and make up artist milling around him.

"Heya Kagome!" Shippo's voice coming from behind her made Kagome jump and she snapped her head around.

"Jeez, you scared me Shippo!" she said and smiled at him. He laughed and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Sorry. I guess you were too busy staring longingly at Sesshomaru. I take it by his expression and your wounded puppy one that you two haven't fixed your problem yet?" Shippo wrapped his arm around Kagome, and Kagome couldn't help but think how similar it was to Sango's attempt at comforting her.

"No. It seems like it's gotten worse. I don't know what to do. I finally told my friend Sango and she thought I should tell Sesshomaru, but I can't." Kagome put her head in her hands.

"Do what you think is right. I'm not going to try and force you into telling him or dealing with it yourself. Do what your instincts tell you to, ok? Everything will be fine Kagome!" Shippo smiled reassuringly at her and then got up. "I know you'll do the right thing. Good luck with Mr. Broods-a-lot." He waved and then skipped off back to his dressing room. Kagome let out a loud sigh and dropped her head back against the back of the couch.

It was 7:30, and Kagome had just been dropped off by Sesshomaru at the Wacdonalds near the studio. She could hardly believe she actually got him to drop her off, especially when he was the one she couldn't let find out what she was about to do. But of course, having no other way to get there, she had to make up a story about meeting Sango at the Wacdonalds, and now made a show of going inside and ordering the food, as she waited for Sesshomaru to leave. She took her time to eat a cheeseburger and then after making sure he'd left she sped along the parking lot to the sidewalk and practically ran towards the studio.

She made it just before the second hand on her watch landed on the 12, and yanked the studio doors open to find Naraku standing in the middle of the studio, arms crossed over his chest. He glanced down at his watch and then smiled evilly at her as she made her way towards him, breathing hard.

"Good, you made it on time. Come this way. I want to take a few pictures of you before we do anything. Strip and put this on." Naraku tossed her a lingerie set of crotch-less panties and a see-through bra and held up his camera, waiting for her to change into them, seemingly right there in front of him. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath before she began to strip down, starting with her shirt, and then moving to her skirt. When she was in her bra and underwear she stopped and looked at Naraku.

He glared at her. "You're still wearing clothing. Take it off and put the lingerie on. Now." Kagome winced at the threat in his voice and with her eyes closed and tears slipping out between her lashes, she unhooked her bra and dropped it on top of the heap of her clothing on the floor. She heard an appreciative murmur from Naraku, and then slipped her panties off next. She heard the whirr-click of the camera and her eyes opened as she gasped.

Naraku smirked at her in silence, daring her to say anything. She simply turned and slipped the crotch-less panties on and then the bra.

"Good. Now go lay on the couch and wait for me." Naraku pointed to the couch that Kagome normally sat on. He'd moved it onto the platform he used to take the photos of the models. Kagome nodded in silence, feeling more tears welling in her eyes as she complied and lay down on the couch. Naraku chuckled as he set up his camera and then moved toward her and began to position her, caressing her body as he did. It took all of Kagome's will not to cringe at the feeling of his fingertips on her body.

Before Naraku moved back toward the camera, he bent down and began to kiss her. Kagome pretended to enjoy it, moaning into his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. Naraku seemed to forget about taking pictures of her, as he moved his body around to crouch over her on the couch, running his hands along her body, and moving his lips down to kiss her neck and breasts.

It was then, while Kagome bit her lip and kept her eyes closed to stop the tears from falling, that the studio door slammed open, flying off its hinges and leaving a huge black shadow to fill the empty doorway. Naraku snarled as he lifted his head from Kagome and looked in the direction of the shadow. He sniffed the air and then cackled.

"Well Kagome. It looks like you didn't follow my rules after all. I wonder which part of your body I should disfigure first. Or maybe I should just go after your family. That would hurt you even more than anything I could do to you, wouldn't it?" Naraku sneered down at Kagome as she looked up at him in horror. The shadow stepped through the empty doorway and closer to the light, allowing Kagome to see barely distinguishable features and she gasped.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?! I thought you'd left!" Kagome pushed on Naraku, trying to move away, until she remembered what she was wearing and then tried to use his body to hide herself. Naraku looked from Sesshomaru, as he came into the light, his face contorted in rage, eyes glowing red, and angry purple stripes on his face, to Kagome's shocked and sad face.

"Ah, I see. So Sesshomaru was suspicious." Naraku burst into evil laughter as Sesshomaru continued moving forward. Kagome's mouth opened and closed a few times before she could speak.

"Sesshomaru, I-" Sesshomaru cut a glare at Kagome that had her mouth closing so fast, her teeth clicked together. She couldn't look away from him as he moved menacingly toward Naraku, who was still crouched over Kagome, though watching Sesshomaru as well. At Kagome's attempt at words Naraku chuckled and moved his hand down to her stomach. He flexed his hand and sharp claws appeared where normal fingernails had been, and he dragged his index finger down her stomach, making her cry out in pain. Kagome looked down at her stomach and saw blood well up from a long gash, beginning where her bra ended and stopping right before her belly piercing. She looked up, tears in her eyes, and saw Sesshomaru frozen in place staring at the blood, and then looking up at Naraku with murder in his eyes.

Naraku simply chuckled and Sesshomaru took a step forward, snarling. Naraku laughed and ran his finger down Kagome's stomach again, drawing another pained cry from her. "The closer you come, the more pain she'll feel."

Sesshomaru stopped moving and simply glared his hatred at Naraku. He glanced at Kagome for a moment but then moved his gaze back to Naraku.

"Why are you doing this Naraku?" Sesshomaru's voice was an angry snarl that made the hair on the back of Kagome's neck rise. Naraku chuckled again and traced a light figure eight on Kagome stomach.

"Because I want to hurt you. Especially when the person I use as the bait is so delicious." Naraku leaned down and licked Kagome's neck, keeping his eyes on Sesshomaru. Kagome whimpered and sent a pleading look towards Sesshomaru as he growled and almost took a step forward. She felt her welling tears spill over as she watched him. She couldn't stand to see him forcing himself not to defend her because of the pain it'd cause her.

"Sesshomaru, don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" Sesshomaru snapped his head toward her and at her look, he snarled loudly and jumped.

Before he could knock Naraku off of Kagome, Naraku raked his hand down her stomach, making her scream at the top of her lungs, as he glared at her. Sesshomaru then pulled Naraku off and began to punch him. Naraku ducked and kicked Sesshomaru in the stomach before hitting him in the back of his neck with his elbow. Sesshomaru snarled and head-butted Naraku, running with him straight into the wall. Sesshomaru then pulled his hand back after straightening up, flexed his claws, and rammed it straight through Naraku's stomach and out the other side. Naraku swore and dropped to the ground after Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and licked the blood off of it.

Naraku grimaced as he looked up at Sesshomaru and then Kagome. "You'll regret this you little bitch." He then suddenly began to laugh hysterically and reached into his pocket and threw something at the ground. There was a small explosion and the studio filled with smoke. Moments later, when it cleared Naraku was gone.

Sesshomaru turned and ran toward Kagome after she cried out softly as she tried to sit up. He knelt down next to her and felt his demon rise up at the sight of her mangled stomach. She was bleeding heavily and he swore he could see a little of her intestines through the most recent gashes. He looked her over a little more, stopping when he saw the crotch-less panties and then, using his demon speed, ran toward her clothes and then back again. He pulled off the panties and put her discarded ones on her, trying to give her at least a little modesty.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to her stomach and sighed. No matter what was used to heal the wounds, she would have scars. He looked at her face and found it turned away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome, I'm going to heal your wounds. It will hurt but bear with me."

"Ok," she answered without looking at him. Sesshomaru sighed again and then bent forward, and began licking her wounds clean. He knew it was painful and tried to be as careful as he could, and then after he was sure the wounds were cleaned, he again used his demon speed and ran to the first aid kit and back again. He pulled out the gauze and carefully wrapped it around Kagome's entire waist, and then tied it off with the adhesive tape. When he was done, he helped dress Kagome and then sat her up gently.

"How did you know I was here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome kept her gaze in her lap, her fingers intertwined.

"I followed you from Wacdonalds. I had a feeling something was up."

"Oh," Kagome murmured. Sesshomaru snapped.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me what was going on?" He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up until she had to look him in his eyes. He saw pain and self-loathing in them.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. He threatened to hurt me if I told, and I didn't want him to hurt you too."

"Kagome, I'm a full demon! As you saw, I can handle Naraku! In fact, he's only a half-demon. I just can't believe you didn't trust me with this. I had to put the clues together in order to figure out what was going on," Sesshomaru said angrily. Kagome turned her eyes away, and felt more tears welling.

"I do trust you Sesshomaru, I just-" Kagome stopped and sighed. Suddenly Sesshomaru had his arms carefully wrapped around her shoulders and had his face buried in her hair.

"I was so worried about you Kagome. Hoping you would tell me what was going on, but you didn't and I couldn't help but be angry at myself, wondering what I'd done to keep you from telling me the truth."

Kagome reached up slowly, wincing at the pain it caused, and pulled Sesshomaru's head back, looking him square in the eye. "I do trust you. I just didn't want you to be angry at me."

"I would never be angry with you Kagome. I need you to be able to lean on me when you need too. Let me be the one to carry your burdens from now on, all right?" Sesshomaru lifted a hand from her shoulders and rested it against her face, softly caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt a few stray tears slip out. Sesshomaru leaned forward and licked them away, shocking Kagome. Her eyes flew open and she stared at him in confusion. He smiled softly at her.

"Don't cry Kagome. I can't stand to see your tears. Let's get you home." Sesshomaru stood up and without a word, lifted Kagome into his arms and carried her out to his car. He set her down in the passenger seat and then went back into the studio to fix the door he'd ripped off its hinges. He came back mere minutes later and got into the driver's seat, smiling at Kagome and handed her his cell phone. "Call your mom and tell her you're spending the night at my house."

Kagome stared at him, shocked. "Why am I going to your house?"

"Because the enzyme in my saliva that I used to help heal your wounds won't have worked until tomorrow. You'll need help moving around until then, and I don't think you'll want to explain to your mom what happened."

Without another word Kagome dialed her phone number and told her mom she was spending the night at Sesshomaru's house. Kagome didn't understand why, but her mother sounded happy about it.

"Why does my mom seem happy about me spending the night at your house?" Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru in confusion. He shrugged and then smiled.

"Who knows, maybe she's expecting grandchildren." Kagome smacked Sesshomaru hard.

"Don't be a jackass!"

"Two!" Sesshomaru laughed and Kagome merely grumbled to herself in silence.

* * *

**Yay! Review! Oh and if anything seems off when it comes to details, I'm really sorry, I can't completely remember everything and I don't wanna read through it again lol. **


End file.
